User talk:Inferno Pendragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Inferno Pendragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathwalker 13000 (Talk) 18:07, February 28, 2011 I'm like o.o Nice humongous page/project you've been working on there. ^^ "Secrets must be kept." 20:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I can tell, it has come to life. But I think many will find it greatly useful. "Secrets must be kept." 20:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Just an F.Y.I., if you want, you can join my storyarc Destiny, I don't know who is going to join it, most likely Deathwalker will, but I'm just leaving it open to anyone, so go ahead and join if you wish. ^^ "Secrets must be kept." 21:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Anything will work, I don't really mind. I'm just suggesting if you'd want to join. But you don't have to. So, yeah. "Secrets must be kept." 21:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I joined Message In A Bottle. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 22:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you please unblock me on VW? I'm not abusing my power as an admin, I was just making sure I wouldn't mess up replacing an entire category because of an unregistered contributor interfering. I know the contributor didn't mean any harm, and that's why it was only for 2 hours. I'm also aware of the fact that it wasn't the kindest to do, but I didn't see any other solutions. Amnesty 12:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm confused... what happened? What caused you to leave all of a sudden? Amnesty 13:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) 1 year ban for telling someone that blocking IPs without warning (providing they aren't trolls) is bad, a block I can get rid off but that's not the point.. plus my whole concept on characters and setting are being screwed with, so I'm out. Inferno Pendragon 15:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) like I said on V.W. I think I know what's going on and want you to talk with me on chat when you have the time - preferably soon.. if not talk to me on my talkpage Little-Red 16:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) That was almost fitting of Pinkie. Quite enjoyable, I do say. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 16:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I dont know if you are interested or not, but if you want to people can now enter my corruption story. (im sorry it took so long.) How is the villains prg game coming along? Thats great news. And is it only you and edwin that are working on it? Speaking of the game, once we start making a script, I can actually start building the game from the start. Might I recommend the program Celtx? It is an amazing scriptwriting program (and it's freeware, too). I want to join the story Toys with my character Lotus but how should that happen? I mean how would one get in or where would they be if they got it? I get it. Ill take the part and join the story. but youll have to guide me just a little bit here to help me know what you have in plan for her. But Ill do it. Do you have a facebook? Communication might be easier if we made a group on facebook. We can plan there and make stories here. Just a thought. Tueor 17:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. the only reason I suggested facebook is it has a feature where an entire group can im with each other an have group discussions. Basically allowing us a better and faster way to communicate other than talk pages. talk pages are good for some things but they are VERY slow. I created the facebook group and you and the voice and red and misery are the only ones who are already on it. Tueor 23:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Have you considered my offer? Its really nice and a lot of fun. I sat and chatted today with Val (Hero) and Edwin (Deathwalker), which was nice. It would be cool if you would get a facebook and do the same. I know Edwin wants you to and so do I. Tueor 18:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine. I respect that. Tueor 18:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) We're Sorry Inferno, please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. I'm still your friend, and I'm glad that you shared those things with me. It shows that you trust me. -Hero Forever, aka Valerie. SIM Well, I did my best... At first, I wanted to dress SIM up in some kind of business suit. But then I remembered that she kind of has a more playful side to herself, despite her crucial role in maintaining the V-Net, so with her outfit I kinda went with a mix of business and casual-ish... Anyway, light-grey fur and blue eyes like you mentioned, plus mouse-ears, a little mouse-ish nose and whiskers to boot. The binary effect is a bonus. Anyway, this is basically how I envision SIM. Cheers, Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 11:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Inferno, your help would be most appreciated in Tricks and Puzzles as an enemy with great power is about to join in cmobat against heros. I am at a point in the story where new recruits for this story who didnt join before can, and we have nearly tripled the number of combatants, but I would also wish for your participation. I dont care what characters you use. If you can't I understand as I hear that you are very involved in several already. Tueor 23:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... About earlier, I'm severely sorry, and though you may not take that as an apology, I don't know another way to show it. Tueor said he was trying to get Edwin and I into an ancient quarrel over art (I.E. Art is Eternal Vs. Art is Fleeting) of which is most exciting... And I took the bait, I'm to be blamed for my belief in art, I guess.... I'm sorry about that though. I hope you can forgive me for my blabbering, it's not very useful when I keep trying. So... Yeah... I'm sorry.... Your Friend, ~Secret ok. I know we don't really chat much, but it still saddens me that you'll soon be leaving. I wish you the best of luck in dealing with your problems and hope you achieve your wildest dreams. --Friscoal Hey, would you be up for a non-canon(ish) story between Tulwar and Agent Red? We could base it around the Alliance... You mentioned Agent Red likes doing things 'old school' which I think would be fun to toy with, since Tulwar is pretty young and hot-blooded at times. Hop on the chat for a moment? So we can get started with a some sort of solid idea. ^^ Hey, were you intrested in joining Devil Moss? I remebered you wanted to join origionally, and I just found a spot I could add a new user. That's fine. I understand, I'm terrible with keeping up with all of these stories... -cough- sandviches -cough- I've done it. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 08:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- No prob. The Nemesis game is going slowly- college is rough but I work on it when I can... as of now, I'm still trying to write music for it. If you can finish coming up with the gist of the story, we can start on a script. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 23:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC)